


let me hear you crying (just for me)

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Over-the-Pants Blow Job, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to celebrate Draco's birthday than for the two of them to revisit the pole at <i>Fiendfyre</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me hear you crying (just for me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> I wouldn't even call this a sequel as the original was an actual story and this is just me playing in my own 'verse and writing a total PWP that follows "let me see you stripped (down to the bone)": 
> 
> [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1375438)
> 
> If you haven't read it, well, they're strippers. And they get carried away and do it on stage.
> 
> Written for Draco's Birthday Party at [dracomalfoy](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/)

It had started as an implied dare and maybe not even that.

"You're joking," Draco said on a laugh. He measured the mistletoe berry juice from one phial to the other, gave it one last head-cocked, narrow-gazed assessment, and then poured it into the cauldron. It was then that he registered Harry's telling silence. "You're… _not_ joking." Draco turned to give him a sceptical look as Harry leaned there in the doorway.

"Could you lose the goggles? My enthusiasm for the idea is starting to wane."

Draco whipped off the eyewear, unintentionally tousling his hair. 

Harry gave him a smirk, the glimmer of interest quite evident despite his disparagement of the goggles. His gaze swept down Draco's body and back up. "Well?" 

"I— It's been five years."

"So?"

"So, well— You're serious?"

Harry pushed away from where he'd been hovering while Draco finished his Antidote for Uncommon Poisons. The sparkle in his eye intensified, and he ran his hands up Draco's torso. "I'm deadly serious."

Draco frowned at him even as his cock gave a twinge. "And what makes you think they'd let us back in?"

"Pansy left us an open invitation."

"Five _years_ ago."

Harry opened Draco's shirt, lips brushing his collar bone. "So?"

Draco sighed, his cock rising inside his trousers. "You do make a convincing argument."

Harry's chuckle against his skin made Draco stifle a shiver. Harry cupped Draco's hardening cock in a confident hand and started stroking languidly. "As you noted, it _has_ been a long time. I know how to win an argument with you."

Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and wrenched his hand away. Harry gasped with surprise and arousal. "You'd really want to?"

His grip loosened as Harry slid his hand into Draco's and linked their fingers. "I've always wanted to."

Draco sank his fingers into Harry's perpetually unkempt hair, tilted his head back, and kissed him.

*

He was bent over, stretching, when the familiar voice rang out beside him.  


"Hey." Harry hip-checked him, and Draco almost stumbled.  


He righted himself, hip-checked Harry back, and replied, "Hey."  


"How's your knee?"  


Draco bent it, testing. "Good," he said.

Harry snorted. "Not that we'll be doing that much dancing tonight."

"What's the matter, Potter? Lost your skills?" A roar went up from the crowd for the blokes on stage, and Draco's pulse began to hammer with anticipation.

"My _skills_ never really had to do with the dancing I don't think."

Draco cast him a sidelong glance, and Harry spared him the same. Draco's cock filled to erection. The sensory memories of the place swept over him: the smell of the rosin dust, spilled beer, the flash of light in the near-dark. Harry next to him, their arms brushing. The electricity of it.

"Ready?" Harry breathed as the song ended and the two men on stage collected their money.

Draco turned to him spontaneously. They'd sort of had an unspoken rule against this, but… He grabbed Harry and hauled him in, smashing their lips together and then, on Harry's gasp, slipping his tongue between. Harry whimpered, and Draco deepened the kiss, felt Harry's hard, aroused breaths as he clung to Draco's shoulders.

When Draco drew back, Harry cut off his own moan. "Oh fuck you, Malfoy."

Draco trailed his hand down Harry's arm, gave him a little wink, and then walked out onto the dark stage.

Blaise's voice rang out in a _Sonorus_ , announcing their return to the club. The crowd exploded with approval, and Draco made out Millicent's joyful catcalling over the rest from her place behind the bar. Draco felt Harry join him there in the throbbing black as the music began with the sinuous drive of a guitar. The lights split the darkness and the crowd came to its feet.

Draco let the music rampage through his veins, felt it take him, watched how the blue light touched Harry's skin, slipping over him, soft as a tongue. Draco took a step toward him, even as Harry took a step back. Draco stalked him around the pole slowly, making a full 360 and tightening his radius until Harry's back hit the pole and Draco stepped in close. The music pulsed to a gripping pause, and Draco stared into Harry's eyes, ran his finger down the dark trail of hair leading into his jeans. On the next explosive riff, he tore the denim open and yanked jeans and pants down to Harry's thighs. The crowd roared, and Harry stood there naked and shuddering. 

Draco dropped his gaze, from Harry's chest heaving with panted breath, to his thick, proud cock jutting out. Draco met his eyes once more, saw the lust so plainly writ there, and spun them so that it was his own back against the cold metal of the pole. He placed a gentle hand atop Harry's head and pressed steadily down. Harry followed his lead as Draco rolled his body and watched Harry sink to his knees.

Harry sifted his hands up Draco's legs, his fingers started in on Draco's trousers, peeling them down just enough to expose the now too-tight pants restraining his hard-on. Which is when Harry glanced up at him, gave his own wink, and then leaned in to mouth at his cock through the cotton.

Draco's head dropped back, his mouth falling open, Harry's hot breath bathing his cock through the pants, then his tongue lapping, his mouth sucking at the head not quite peeking through the slit. 

Draco gripped Harry's hair and looked down at him. "Cocktease." Even though Harry had once made him come like this, with just this, and they both knew he could do it again.

Harry smiled, rubbed his face against Draco's aching dick, and the crowd shouted for more. Draco tightened the fist in Harry's hair and pressed him relentlessly closer. Harry's eyes dropped closed and he let Draco use him, pushing his cotton-trapped cock against and into Harry's mouth.

Harry pulled back, gaze sex-drugged, and pulled Draco's pants out of the way, finally taking his cock into his hot, wet mouth and sucking.

The crowd went mad. The music pounded through the room. Draco squeezed his eyes shut and thrust his hips, feeling like he could die from the way Harry was working him, the rub of his tongue, the massage of his lips, the almost easy way Draco pushed into Harry's throat. He withdrew slowly, all the way, gazing down at Harry once more as he grasped his own cock and traced Harry's open lips with the crown. 

Harry changed the angle of his head, lapped at the slit where a bead of pre-come was ready to drip. Draco's cock jerked, and Harry chuckled, chasing it down and swallowing it once again. He began bobbing his head, massaging his own cock in an articulate hand, the same hand that commanded a wand like no one Draco had ever seen – the same hand that found him in the middle of the night and could coax him hard with a few tender pulls, filthy endearments whispered behind his ear.

Draco cupped his face, stilling him, and Harry blinked, gazing up at him, open and ready and unwavering. Everything always melted away for Draco in this moment. It had always been like this between them. Draco's blood rushed through his head and he heard his rapid heartbeat over the song, over the yelling and clapping. He eased his cock back into Harry's mouth, eased out, and then did it again. Harry's eyes rolled shut, opened again, and Draco fucked his mouth.

He knew what Harry wanted, what he'd suggested before they'd even left the house. Draco's tongue licked out to moisten his lips, and before he could come, he pulled out. Harry sat back on his heels and beat off, staring up at him. Draco's hand sifted up and down his shaft, becoming a blur as he took everything about Harry in, the quiver of his stomach muscles, the strain of tendons in his neck, dark nipples tight and ready.

"Oh fuck," Draco groaned. His come shot out and splashed Harry's face, his lips; it dripped down his chin and neck. Draco took him by the hair and pulled some, arching his neck, and he came across Harry's flushed chest. Harry let out a yelping whine and spilled onto the floor at his feet. Draco gritted his teeth, fisted his dick in a shaking hand, and wrenched out one last ribbon that struck Harry in the face yet again.

Harry sagged, leaned against Draco's legs. The music died down as the roar of the crowd replaced it. Draco tried to catch his breath. He stroked a hand over Harry's messy head. Money rained onto the stage around them.

Harry slowly stood. Merlin, he was a sight.

"Want me to clean you up?" Draco asked, hand touching to the wand he'd strapped to his thigh inside his trousers.

"Not yet." Harry smiled. Then he threaded his fingers into Draco's hair and leaned in. He murmured against his lips, "Happy birthday, Malfoy," and then kissed him, sweet and lingering. Draco tasted himself on Harry's lips, delved his tongue into his mouth, and gripped him close as the lights died down and left them together in the close dark, their lips parting and meeting again, unhurried.


End file.
